1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandise anti-theft devices. More specifically, it relates to a security device with a magnet-based release mechanism for securing an electrical connection between two electrical contacts.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Retailers often prefer to present their merchandise to consumers in a way that allows the consumers to touch, inspect, and otherwise interact with the products at a display counter. Many electronic gadgets are relatively expensive and in high demand, which creates a serious threat of theft. Retailers often face a dilemma of wishing to interactively display their merchandise to attract customers and increase sales, while, at the same time, safeguarding the merchandise against theft.
To reduce likelihood of theft while allowing potential purchasers to experience full functionality of an electronic gadget, it is often necessary for the product to be electrically connected via a wire to an electrical source, another electronic device, or an anti-theft alarm module. Safeguarding integrity of this wired electric connection may be paramount for enabling proper functionality of the device, securing the device against theft, and ensuring consumer safety. At the same time, authorized personnel must be able to quickly disconnect and reconnect the wired connections of the displayed devices. Accordingly, what is needed is a security device for safeguarding a wired electrical connection against unauthorized tampering, while enabling the authorized personnel to swiftly unplug the connected wire when the need arises.